In the field of communications, and particularly mobile communications, devices such as cell phones and PDAs can make and receive calls, transfer data and interact with value added services or hosted applications. Mobile devices are becoming ubiquitous in society, and are employed for maintaining contact information, personal management, scheduling, and entertainment, as well as communication. As these devices become more and more prevalent, they also become problematic in that they take attention away from everyday activities such as driving, walking and the like. In particular, a type of communication known as SMS messaging (text messaging) is quickly growing and actually becoming more common than talking on the phone. While very useful, it has the drawback of requiring concentration for reading and writing text. While easily accomplished when other activities are curtailed, often individuals multitask, texting while walking, driving, etc. This diverts attention from the activity and can become an extreme hazard for the individual and others.
To overcome this and other problems, hosted applications have been developed which can process an incoming message and forward the processed or value added message onto the desired recipient. Thus, a user can subscribe to a service which will alter the message, such as from speech to text, to prevent, for example a driver from texting while driving. In this example, the individual contacts the hosted application, speaks the message and provides the destination address, such as a phone number. The service converts the voice message to text and sends an SMS message employing their designation, which is typically a short code. While effective, this presents a problem for the recipient of the message. A reply message cannot be sent as in conventional peer to peer texting because the designation of the originator is the short code of the hosted application provider. Thus, 2-way texting is prevented since the recipient must determine who sent the message and find their associated number in order to reply.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide 2-way texting with value added processing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide 2-way texting through a hosted application wherein the message can be manipulated as desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of delivering a text message to wireless communication devices and wired communication devices.